1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf balls in which an urethane based resin is used in the cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf balls in which an urethane resin is used in the cover have been developed. These golf balls are excellent in performances in approach and scuff resistance. These golf balls are likely to be preferred by high-level golf players. Also, the golf balls in which an urethane resin is used in the cover may be employed as balls for golf practice range (generally, may be also referred to as “range ball”). In particular, in the case of use as the ball for golf practice range, durability in repeated use and in use for a long period of time is demanded.
As described above, the golf balls having an urethane cover are excellent in the scuff resistance performance, therefore, scuffing and breakage are less likely to be caused even though they are repeatedly used in golf practice range and the like. To the contrary, the urethane resin is more likely to subject to color change by ultraviolet rays as compared with ionomer resins. The golf balls having an urethane cover are more likely to subject to color change by use for a long period of time. Particularly, the color change causes problems in the case of the balls for golf practice range.
Techniques in which an ultraviolet ray absorbing agent is included in the cover or paint were proposed in order to inhibit influences from the ultraviolet rays. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Sho 64-70086 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,405) discloses a golf ball in which an ultraviolet ray absorbing agent is included in a cover constituted with an ionomer resin, and in a clear paint. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-159596 (United States Patent Application Publication No. 2002/086743 A1, and United States Patent Application Publication No. 2004/018895 A1, United States Patent Application Publication No. 2007/082990 A1) disclose a golf ball in which the cover includes an UV absorbing agent or a light stabilizer as a color stabilizer. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-17576 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,116) discloses a one piece golf ball having a clear coat and a ball main body, with the clear coat including an ultraviolet ray absorbing agent, an antioxidant and a light stabilizer. According to this golf ball, weathering color change likelihood of the ball main body constituted with a white rubber composition is reduced.